


Dance

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom crosses a bridge by realizing that Layla's only mortal, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off early season 2.

Even from the first time she had seen Layla, Bloom could tell right then she was anything but "normal." Not in a bad way, but in an airy, above the norm, "I'm a royal," way. Of course, she couldn't tell right away that the disheveled, dirty girl was a royal, but even in this state Layla seemed like such a strong soul, and of course, there was her beauty, too.

Getting to know her, Bloom couldn't be too surprised that she was another princess. She acted the part, so self-reliant and aloof. Though Bloom had already had two best friends from a royal line, she couldn't help but think of Layla as the real deal. There was something more genuine about Layla's status... Then again, Bloom had read too many fairy tales growing up.

Or maybe not... The night of the Alfea formal, the girls stood aside, waiting for boys to dance with them. Layla and her roommate arrived late, and Bloom could see why. Layla was in one of the most gorgeous formal gowns she had ever seen, all yellow and frilly, adorned with jewels which also decorated her hair.

The girls approached the group, saying hi. Bloom let the other girls do all the talking, distracted as she stared at Layla. She almost had the presence of a goddess, and Bloom was very nervous to talk to her.

Layla however, had no such reservations. "Is everything okay?" she asked Bloom as the other girls were distracted with an argument. "You've just been so quiet, and well, staring at me."

"Um, no," Bloom said. "You've been quiet too," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's just like me. Not so much like you," Layla retorted. "I mean... You've helped me out so much. I just wish I could do the same for you," she added quickly.

"You don't have to worry about that," Bloom assured. "I just wish I could be as graceful as you," she said with a sigh. "People would laugh if they knew I was the Princess of Sparx."

"Oh," Layla said, making a sudden assumption. "You've heard about my dancing skills, have you?"

"Um..." Bloom drawled, thinking maybe she'd heard a little, but not really sure.

"Well, it's not as if I can't just show you. I'd be happy to," Layla said, taking Bloom's arm.

"Wait, wait," Bloom said, suddenly nervous. "Aren't we supposed to wait to be invited?"

"I just invited you, didn't I?" Layla said. "Sorry, I wasn't too clear about that."

Bloom didn't bother to point out to Layla that she was supposed to wait for a boy's invitation, just listened to Layla's sharp instructions both before and after they began the slow dance. Bloom was clumsy at first, but then began to get better slowly. She felt like she was floating on air when Layla praised her. "Not bad, not bad." Unfortunately, she really wasn't, and tripped right into Layla's arms. Bloom blushed as she realized her position. "Well, you're improving," Layla said.

"You know, a little pixie told me that we were connected by fate, before I even met you," Bloom said.

"Does this mean you want to dance some more?" Layla asked.

"Um..." Bloom said uncomfortably.

Layla only laughed as she helped Bloom stand up straight again. "I don't really like these kind of dances either. I prefer something faster, something my parents would call vulgar," she said.

"Well, I think I'd prefer that too. Maybe watching it."

"Then, it's a date," Layla said quickly, looking away quickly with a blush.

"Wh-what?" Bloom stuttered. "Would that even be proper for a princess like you?"

"I'd say, most definitely not," Layla said, with a slight grin that told Bloom that she didn't mind at all.

Suddenly Bloom had forgotten all about royal status, and only looked forward to further interactions with who had turned out to be a very human, yet still likable, person after all.


End file.
